Forum:Frontpage Changing
Ok, so some of you may not be able to edit the front page. I have changed it to disallow excess vandalism. I am thinking we should change the area with the images to one without images but more quick links available in a table format. If someone has skill and initiative to do this, get a head start! Also I think we need to start working on quests, whether it is looking at a guide or in game. I am at work and classes the rest of the day, I can get to it tomorrow if no one has had a chance to. - XPhoenix777 18:16, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ---- Nice move, on my own wikia wiki which I created for my massive Fallout mod I lock the frontpage and most of the larger, finished pages that seem to be more vulnerable to vandals than others, once you completely finish the achievements, weapons, enemies and classes main sections I recommend locking them but allowing access to the sub-pages of the pages, examples: Lock the Achievements page after all the icons are added but allow access to all the stub achievement-pages (1.21 Gigawatts) Change the weapons section so that the weapons are more organized and not all on main "Weapons" page, for example on the main weapons page you could only have links to weapon categories such as pistols, shotguns and so on, then lock the "Weapons" page Lock the class pages (Roland) but make sub-articles like "Roland-Specific Quests" and all the stub-talent pages (Impact) Because from my experience when assholes enter a free-edit site they just click the main pages that are listed to the left and just delete them The big pages won't be useless at all you can see the basic info on the front-page such as how the achievements are unlocked and then a detailed guide in the link that the main page provides Oh, and I'll start working on the quests as soon as possible, I'm also going to send an email to 87bazillion.com to try to get this wiki listed as a fan-site :) --Alexandersig 05:32, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ---- Thanks Alexandersig, you are really helping out this wiki! Keep up the good work, we need more people like you. I left you a message about becoming an admin with me on your talk page. Let me know what you think, hit my talk page up when you get a chance. - XPhoenix777 16:05, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ---- About the main page, I've recently designed a new method of displaying a contents area that is both functional and visually appealing. See it in action at Diablo Wiki and Brütal Legend Wiki. If you guys would like to use that method here, I'd be glad to work on it. Regardless of what you decide to do, I would strongly recommend keeping 3 or 4 link images (for the most popular pages/topics), because our research leads us to believe that using images to link to pages gives additional "importance" or "weight" with regard to search engine results. Anyway, I'm glad to see all this great discussion going on. Keep up the good work! JoePlay (talk) 20:34, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ---- I personally would love to see that style implemented here. That would help the flow and look. If it draws people in then maybe we will accumulate more editors too! - XPhoenix777 21:10, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ---- That style looks great, I've also noticed a bug that so far only appears to my brother who isn't registered on this site, for some reason he can't see the news that were posted on the 21st on the front page but I can, he's tried refreshing several times and every other page loads fine, could be linked to the locking of the page perhaps? --Alexandersig 00:28, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ---- Shouldn't be cause of locking. The lock should just be for edits... To the best of my knowledge that is... - XPhoenix777 03:14, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ---- Phoenix is correct. The locking has no effect. It sounds like your brother needs to clear his browser's cache by doing a hard refresh (Ctrl+F5 for Firefox and IE). That should allow him to see the up-to-the-second version of any page. JoePlay (talk) 21:01, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Getting back to the main page contents area, before I can starting designing it, we need to do two things: 1. Decide what 4 "things" to keep as image links at the top. I'd suggest the four character classes, which would leave plenty of other things to be included in the 3 or 4 horizontal contents boxes below. 2. Decide on 3 or 4 topics/categories to be used in the horizontal contents boxes, then fill those sections with about 5-10 links to the appropriate pages. Obviously weapons is the main category, so if you wanted, we could devote more than one section to it if necessary. So let's hear your thoughts and ideas. JoePlay (talk) 21:01, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ---- I agree, I would say the 4 classes at the top, then weapons/items (weapons, upgrades, shields) , quests (by area), and resources (such as NPCs, Maps, News?, and more). But that is just my two cents. - XPhoenix777 21:08, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ---- Since no one else has commented, I designed Template:Contents based on those suggestions and created a new main page mockup. As you can see, I'm using a placeholder image where the right column ad will appear, for spacing purposes. As more area quest pages are created, more links will need to be added to the Quests section. I also changed the Featured Article to Claptrap since it had been Weapons ever since the wiki was created. Feel free to give feedback on the specific links and/or section names used. Once we've finalized any changes, we'll copy it over to the real main page. JoePlay (talk) 22:15, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ---- I like it a lot! It gives a more professional and clean look to the front page. I say go with it, we can add more links for quests as they come. - XPhoenix777 23:08, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ---- Done. :-) JoePlay (talk) 00:24, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ---- Not that it's a problem, but the three consecutive Borderlands Wikia img links in the Weapons, Quests and Resources sections are a bit redundant. --Aelwrath45 05:51, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ---- A quick heads up - Since the forum here is very active (compared to most wiki forums), I just added a "Latest forum activity" section to the main page in order to feature and promote the great community that is developing here. The listing is dynamic (updates automatically) and is currently set to display the 6 most recently edited forum topics. If you want to adjust that, just edit the line of code that says 'count=6'. That's the number that controls how many topics are displayed. Regarding the so-called redundancy of the Borderlands logo in the contents boxes, I personally don't see any problem with them, but if you guys decide you don't want to be use them, they can easily be removed. JoePlay (talk) 23:01, October 27, 2009 (UTC)